


A Warlord, a Nun and Three little Devils

by EzmEmily



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Agatha is not great at being a nun, Babies, Children, Children are hard work, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dracula as a dad, Especially vampire children, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hide and Seek, Other, Vampire Children, well half vampire kids, what if Dracula and Agatha settled down and had three kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: What if Dracula never got on the Demeter? What if he and the Atheist Nun/Vampire Hunter got together. What if they had three kids....I wrote a similar one to this. Only about Dracula and Zoe. So give that a read if you want
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Warlord, a Nun and Three little Devils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlutteringPhalanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/gifts).



**Since I did one for Drac and Zoe it only seemed right that I do one with our dear Count and our favorite Nun. Agatha Van Helsing. Inspired by the wonderful FlutteringPhalanges, who's fics give me such feels and always wanting more. PLease check her out. Please do. You will not be disappointed. Especially if you are a Dracula fan**

**Leo Van Helsing - 5 years**

**Colette Van Helsing - 4 years**

**Lanora Van Helsing - 6 months**

"Lanora! Lanora!" Yelled the former nun frantically as she ran though the twists and turns of the castle that was now what she called home, looking for a lost infant 

How could she have been so careless, you never take your eyes off a baby. Especially one who has just learned to crawl. It had happened so quick

Agatha had been playing with her other two children downstairs. The game was hide and seek, and Agatha had restricted the game to only take place down stairs. If they had been allowed access to hide anywhere in this castle she'd never find them, until their father got up at least.

Good thing the children were not so good at hiding yet. She stopped counting down from 100 at the base of the stair case to make such no sneaky children tried to creep up without her knowledge. Little Lanora in her arms since she was too young to play but could join her mother as she searched for her other two siblings. Agatha entered the dining room, smiling before playfully rolling her eyes. Leo her son was hiding, almost in plain sight, under the long dining room table. His little legs brought up to his chest, the fire that burned in the fire place making his shadow cast along the stone floor. It did not take Agatha long to locate her daughter Colette either. She spotted a pair of shiny red shoes peaking out from under a tapestry. Agatha had to hold in a laugh as she walked over to Lanora's wooden crib near the fire, pretending that she had not already had sight of her other two children. She put the baby in her crib and put a finger to her lips to tell the infant not to make a sound. But Lanora only babbled and clapped her chubby hands together

Agatha made her way over the side of the table and when she was close to where her son was sitting, she knelt down saying "Boo" Leo only laughed when his mother surprised him from his hiding spot and crawled out to hung his mother "You found me Mamma, you found me" 

Agatha put a finger to the boy's lips and motioned him to look at the pair of red shoes that had not moved from their spot under the woven fabric 

Agatha and her son crept over as quite as mice and grabbed a piece of tapestry each. Both waited a few seconds before lifting it up fast revealing a giggling little girl under it 

Colette shrieked with joy and jumped up to her mother's waiting arms. Agatha caught the little girl and swung her a few times around before putting her down 

"That was fun. Again Mamma. Again" the four year old demanded 

"Ok one more game but then it's time for your....where's your sister?" 

She had looked away for a second. Only a second and her baby daughter was no longer in her crib. But somewhere in this labyrinth of a castle. Agatha had instructed her other two children to stay here and not leave this room till she got back. 

The normally sharp minded nun was now in a panicked state, sprinting from room to room, bare foot, her dress bunched up in her hands, shouting for a lost baby

Tears welled up in her eyes, if anything happens to her baby she would never forgive herself. So many things could happen to a baby left alone in this place 

Her heart was pounding so hard it sounded like drums in her ears, her breathing was fast and erratic. She felt like she wanted to vomit. She had never felt so out of control 

"I'm so stupid, so stupid" the former nun said to herself. She just wanted to find her baby. Unharmed 

Agatha ran into the bedroom was hers and her husbands, when he chose not to sleep in his coffin that is. Agatha leapt down to the floor and lifted the bed clothes to look under the bed. Nothing

Agatha sat balled up in the floor by the four poster bed and began to rock and cry. She'd lost her baby. She felt like her world and rationality had come crashing down around her 

"LANORA" she yelled to a seemingly empty room 

"My, my your mother does have a set of lungs on her doesn't she Lanora" 

Agatha's head snapped up from her sobbing into her knees and caught to all to welcome sight of her husband. Count Dracula, holding Lanora in his arms like nothing had happened. She leapt up from her spot on the floor and ran over to them both, scooping the baby out of her father arms. She held the infant close to her chest, kissing her dark fuzzy head 

"Mamma is so sorry she lost you" she cried into Lanora.

Agatha took a moment to examine the child in her arms. She was a little dirty but unharmed, that made the nun breath a sigh of relief

Lanora did not understand that her little adventure had caused her mother nearly to have a heart attack, she just smiled a toothless smile, her bright brown eyes sparkling in the low light of her parents bedroom "Ma, Ma" she babbled happily, tugging on her mothers brown ringlets 

Agatha smiled down at her, tears rolling down her face, she was so happy her baby was safe and without a scratch 

She licked the cuff of her dress a few times and began to wipe off the smudges of dirt and dust on her daughters face 

"Where on earth did you get to little one?" 

"I woke up to find her trying to get into my coffin" Said Dracula, she had forgotten he was there 

"What?" said the former nun horrified 

"She was, there I was asleep and I woke up to see though the crack in my tomb, little Lanora babbling down at me" 

"How on earth did she find her way down there" Agatha said staring at her child now playing with some loose threads of her mothers dress 

"I must admit I was surprised to. How an infant managed to navigate though the tunnels down below is indeed a wonder" he said with some amusement in his voice 

Agatha looked up to see her husband was smiling rather proudly at his infant daughter 

"It's not funny Dracula, she could have hurt herself or gotten lost" Said Agatha shuddering at the thought 

"I know but I will not be sorry for my daughters impressive tracking skills. It's like she was trying to find me. Am I right little one? Did you want Papa, so you found Papa" 

Lanora merely giggled and went back to playing with Agatha's dress 

"How on earth did she clime up that high? She's only just learned to crawl" asked the confused nun to her grinning husband 

"Let's not forget Agatha that we do not exactly have human children. All of them are stronger and smarter than other children their age" 

"My God, what are they going to be like when they get older. It's not like someone wrote a manual for this *How to raise a Vampire Brood*" sighed the nun, fighting off a headache brought on by her panic to find her baby in the first place 

Dracula was about to reply before he was cut off by his baby daughter letting out a yawn, her chubby fists rubbing her eyes 

"Tired are we little one. I'm not surprised due to your adventures this afternoon" the Vampire said lifting his sleepy daughter into his arms 

"I'll put her down, you look like you could do with a rest yourself dear" 

Agatha was about to protest but stopped when she realized she was a little shaky and completely exhausted by her ordeal. She must have sprinted non stop around the whole above ground level of the castle at least twice searching for her lost daughter. Agatha got to her feet and walked over to kiss Lanora goodnight, who was almost passed out in her father arms 

"Sleep well my love, and no more adventures for a little while. I'm not sure my heart would take it" she said kissing the baby's head 

She walked back over to the large, inviting bed and flopped down on the welcoming velvet and silk covers, she was about to close her eyes when suddenly she remembered 

"Dracula" she called

The Vampire stuck his head around the door frame

"Could you see to the other two, I left them in the dining room and told them not to leave until I came back. They must be getting worried now" 

"Of course" said Dracula giving the nun one of his rare, but genuine warm smile "Sleep well Countess" 


End file.
